Desde navidad
by Derek Stott
Summary: One-short Navidad 2015: Gon y Killua pasaran la navidad desde ahora en adelante, juntos como siempre tuvieron que hacer, "Para jamas separarse" ¿Verdad Killua?


**Advertencia: posibilidad de padecer diabetes después de leer este fic.**

 **Desde navidad**

La pareja estaba recostada en el sillón habían pasado tanto en la semana, una semana bastante ocupada para los dos, el peli blanco estaba recostado en el pecho del más alto, ya no era los simple niños que cualquiera se podría sorprender que a sus 11 años se hubiera convertido en cazador, no solo eso su reputación familiar también era algo de cuidado, algo que realmente no les importaba en los más mínimo ni siquiera lo que pensaran de su relación siendo hombres.

Gon y Killua se amaban eso lo sabían ambos, se había quedado claro años atrás, el ojos azul se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba dos años después de separase, era sorpréndete lo que había pasado en tan solo una semana.

Si cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aroma de su pareja podía recordar la imagen del rostro Gon sonriendo como solo él podía hacer, sus ojos destellando en frente del árbol navideño que ya era tradición poner en isla ballena, en navidad a media noche desdés luego esa idea provenía de su hermana y suegra, gracias a eso ellos habían tenido un tiempo a solas. su cara se tornaba de un cálido rojo por el frio clima, pero sus mejillas se iluminaron más con ese color cuando la mano cálida de Gon tomaba la suya, y antes que pudiera pensar una táctica de escapatoria el otro chico lo había acorralado con sus palabras. "Killua por favor nunca te vayas" su mirada azulina se desvió avergonzada "Tonto ya te había dicho que me iría después de navidad" su entrecejo se desvió, él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente a donde llevaría todo esto, lo que no sabía si estaba preparado.

"No Killua, yo hablo de mi" lo miro a los ojos, brillando como siempre, aun no entendía como lo hacía, estaba seguro que no era por las luces que desprendía el pino de más de 3 metros o el reflejo del sol en el agua. Sino simplemente brillaban por pura felicidad, él siempre era feliz cuando lo miraba, su estómago burbujeaba como soda a punto de estallar. Su mano era fría contra la caliente de Gon, adivino su próxima acción y apretó más su mano contra la suya "Quiero que te quedes siempre a mi lado".

De aquella vez había pasado ya tres años, y ellos seguían junto, Gon a veces se preguntaba por qué alguna vez se habían separado, Killua le respondía que eso ya no importaba se habían vuelto a encontrar, "Para nunca separarnos" decía Gon sonriendo y Killua se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

Gon desde su punto de vista apreciaba la melena blanca de su novio, estaba recostado en su pecho, lo estrujo más contra su cuerpo ya había pasado dos semanas que no había podido ni siquiera tocarlo, reconocía que a veces buscaba su aroma por la cuidad tratando de encontrarlo por "coincidencia". Su novio era muy lindo más lindo que nadie en el mundo su cabello era como las nubes y sus ojos como el mar, o tal vez el cielo eso quedaría con las nubes, el punto era que no existía cosa más bonita que él.

—Oye Gon, entiendo que no hayamos podido vernos en dos semanas pero si sigues apretando, cambiare de blanco a morado — sus ojos aparecieron entre su melena y su pecho. Gon soltó un poco su agarre, entre su pecho había parecido un hermoso paisaje de montaña de nieves y laguna azul.

—Killua, te extrañe mucho—

—sí, sí, eso lo sé pero…— no prosiguió más, sus labios quedaron aprisionados contra los de Gon, cerrando los ojos a medida que el beso se profundizaba. Para cuando el beso termino, Gon fue el primero en abrir los ojos y esperar la reacción de su pareja.

—Eeemm ¿Qué es lo que haces viendo tan fijamente? — Killua lo aparto con un manotazo leve, junto con un vivo rojo en su cara aparentando enojo.

—Es que eres lo más bonito que hay en el mundo — de nuevo él sonriendo como solamente hacía sentir a Killua, como soda a punto de estallar.

— ¡OYE! — por la espalda los brazos de su pareja lo tomaron pegándolo por completo a su pecho otra vez.

—Killua te amo — recito en su oreja escondida entre sus cabellos blancos como nieve.

—Yo igual… — susurro despacio.

Gon se sentía la persona más feliz en el mundo por lo tanto lo abrazo hasta con sus piernas aprisionando las blancas de su novio, su cabeza se recargo en su hombro, sintiendo el poco calor que desprendía. Sabía perfectamente que lo amaba no hacía falta las palabra aunque siempre era genial escuchar su voz. La mano de Killua descansaba en su pierna sin que el propietario se diera cuenta sujeto su mano.

—Nee, Killua no hace falta mucho para navidad — el peli blanco abrió sus ojos que habían estado cerrados.

—Lo sé — Dijo también sujetando con fuerza la mano de Gon. Como hace tres años pasarían la navidad y el año nuevo juntos, y puede que el resto de sus vidas.

 **Espero que no se den cuenta que mi obsesión con Killua, y sus ojos y su cabello y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Un fic especial para ellos de navidad, espero que haya podido entenderlo y no les haya parecido tan cursi o simple (Yo morir con los pensamientos de Gon).**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión.** **ᴧ ᴧ**


End file.
